Melodías Anónimas
by Philipa Aleshre
Summary: ¿Quién es ese que toca maravillosamente el violín a altas horas de la madrugada? Es lo que Luna se pregunta. ¿Qué tanto influirá en ella esta persona?
1. Vagando por los pasillos

**Notas de la Autora:**

Bien, bien. Seh, tengo muchos fics más que continuar, pero en serio que este tengo ya bastante tiempo queriéndolo escribir. ¡No aguante! 

_Seh, bien... no escribiré muchas notas de la autora ya que estoy algo cansadita P y no paran de hablar en el MSN (¿alguna idea de quién, Chispas?)._

_Eso es todo, este fic... no estoy muy segura que tenga dedicatoria, si tiene, en otro momento les haré saber_

Empezado a escribir el Miércoles 4 de Mayo del 2005 a las 9:30 PM 

Título: **"Melodías anónimas"**

Capítulo: _"Vagando por los pasillos"_

Me gusta mi nombre, más que nada porque es el nombre de mi astro favorito, que se es más visible en las noches y se pueden observar sus distintas formas respecto a un cierto período de tiempo. Oh, sí que es genial, y se ve preciosa, rodeada de todas aquellas estrellas brillando intensamente, sirven bastante para iluminar las oscuras noches, odio aquellas que están llenas de nubes y no dejan asomarse a lo demás que hay en cielo. ¡Nubes egoístas¡El cielo no es solo para ellas! Pienso que debieron haberles enseñado buenos modales...

Je, eso ha sonado muy loco. Pero por algo he obtenido aquel apodo tan conocido por el que todos me llaman, a veces pienso que no es tan malo y que hasta llega a sonar bien, pero prefiero mi nombre al sobrenombre que me han dado... suena más interesante... como ya he dicho, me gusta mi nombre.

Asomo mi rostro por la ventana. Acabé de bajar de la torre de Astronomía, ya que es donde mejor se puede admirar el cielo nocturno con todas aquellas hermosas constelaciones y planetas y todo lo que se alcanza a ver. Es que acabo de ver la luna allá en lo alto, pero ahora la observo de nuevo y me vuelve a parecer genial. Hoy las nubes han sabido compartir el firmamento. Sonrío y sé que mi mirada está igual de perdida que siempre. Repentinamente cierro los ojos y empiezo a bailar al ritmo de una música que no existe. No entiendo muy bien los movimientos de mi danza, sólo voy por mi camino moviéndome sin sentido.

—_No...—_una voz niega algo enfadada dentro de un salón, pero yo sigo sin hacer caso y aún así ando bailando, hasta que...

Suena un violín, y vaya que es hermoso, nunca había escuchado algo parecido. Es una hermosa melodía que embelesa mis oídos... que podría oír durante horas y horas sin aburrirme, tan dulce que hace que por momentos crea que yo lo soy también, que es simplemente hermosa y maravillosa y extraordinaria y sorprendente y asombrosa y... y... y simplemente exquisita.

—_"Vamos, Luna. ¡Ve a ver quién es! La música es absolutamente magnífica!"_

Una pequeña voz en mi cabeza tiene demasiada curiosidad. Me cuestiono si hacerle caso o no.

—_"¡No¿A ti qué te importa saber quién es¿No has pensando que tal vez no quiere que lo vean y por eso toca a estas horas de la noche?"—_otra voz en mi cabeza habla.

¡Ay¿Y ahora yo qué hice para que dos voces separadas de todo lo que pienso pero de todas formas se encuentren en mi mente me estén diciendo que hacer? Quise gritar, pero sabía que no debía hacerlo, por muy maniática que me estuviera volviendo.

Mi mirada va de un lugar a otro, mientras yo pienso que hacer. ¿Seré chismosa (o curiosa, como dirían las chicas de mi casa) e investigaría quién está ahí o me marcharé y siempre tendría la duda de quién estaba realizando tan maravillosa melodía con un violín?

Suspiro. Una difícil decisión que debo tomar ya...

Me siento en el piso con las rodillas contra mi pecho y mis brazos rodeándolas, aún indecisa.

¡Ay, qué importa! Hago un poco de caso a ambas: me quedaré ahí, pero no trataré de saber quién es, en realidad no me importa del todo.

Y así, permanezco, sentada en inmóvil, sólo cierro los ojos y a veces muevo mi cabeza al ritmo de aquellas melodías anónimas. No tengo tanta prisa en descubrir al autor... después de todo, hay veces en las que un buen misterio ayuda a que la luna se vea más bella.

Terminado de escribir el Miércoles 4 de Mayo del 2005 a las 10:21 PM

Terminado de revisar el Jueves 5 de Mayo del 2005 a la 1:10 PM

**Notas de la Autora:**

Está bien cortito el capítulo P Je, qué loco 

Bueno, espero les haya gustado. Tengo ya bastante sueño, en serio, y no me ha gustado nada el nombre del fic, a ver si luego lo cambio o que pedo con mi vida (jódete maldita máquina de mierda que no me acepta groserias ni la palabra "pedo" ¬¬UUU).

_Ya, eso es todo, yo estoy muy cansada, pero eso sí, sean unas buenas personas y dejen un R/R¿seh? Yo sé que son buenos y lo harán _

_Bien, eso es ya todo, yo me voy, y trataré de subir el próximo capítulo lo antes posible._

_¡Adiós¡Sigan leyendo! _


	2. Molestas voces en mi cabeza

**Notas de la autora:**

Bueno, siempre escribo las notas de la autora al final ya que hay veces en las que estoy toda inspirada pero como tengo que escribir las notas d la autora se me va la inspiración y acabo escribiendo una porquería total ¬¬UUU

_Seh, seh, el caso es que las escribo ahorita porque quiero saber qué le voy a hacer a mi historia para continuarla, y no estoy muy segura del todo UUUU ¡Qué loco! P Y ando tratando de saber qué hacerle, pero necesito hacerle tiempo, aunque no creo escribir mucho ya que hace un calor de los mil demonios '_

_Bueno, bueno, ya más o menos tengo una idea UUU _

_Este fic va dedicado a... no sé, ahí veré luego a quién P ¡Qué loco!_

Empezado a escribir el Lunes 9 de Mayo del 2005

Título: "Melodías Anónimas" 

Capítulo: _"Molestas voces en mi cabeza"_

Era ya la segunda semana que no me podía dormir muy bien. A la media noche despertaba de un sueño extraño, y siempre era lo mismo, lo que también era muy raro. Se veía como un mar y salían de éste un violín y una flauta, que llegaban a mí y yo solo los tiraba a la arena de la playa, cerraba los ojos y aspiraba todo el aire que pudiera, hasta poder llenar mis pulmones y todo mi cuerpo y salir volando directo hacia la luna y las estrellas. Era bastante bonito, diría yo, en realidad había días tan aburridos que lo único que quería era ya que fuera la hora de dormir para poder soñar, y también iban varias veces que me preguntaba si algún día me decidiría a aprender a tocar el violín o si usar la flauta. Tocó desde pequeña, mi madre me enseñó antes de morir, así que siempre que veo una la recuerdo mucho. Tal vez por eso tenía la primera flauta que me dio en mi habitación y junto a la ventana, para así en las noches, querer ver la luna y las estrellas y que ahí esté también la flauta. Mi padre una vez me contó que ella me puso mi nombre ya que siempre tocaba de noche, que ella opinaba que eso era más dulce y romántico... creo que me parezco a mi madre: ella también tenía algunos pensamientos un poco extraños a veces, aunque sé que ese no era nada extraño, bueno, aunque sea para mí no lo es.

Oh, me he salido bastante del tema, creo yo. Iba diciendo que ya era la segunda semana que todas las noches despertaba a las doce por aquel extraño sueño, me levantaba de mi cama, me rascaba los ojos, iba al baño a echarme agua a la cara y me ponía la ropa que tenía planeada usar ese día, luego, muy callada, salía de mi casa y caminaba por los pasillos a la Torre de Astrología para ver los astros mejor que desde una simple ventana. Bajaba a eso de la una de la mañana o a veces antes, no tenía noción del tiempo, pero sabía que era poca mi estancia en aquella aula, y andaba por aquel camino de regreso que tomaba siempre, y como hace dos semanas, cuando pasaba por aquel misterioso salón obscuro, se escuchaba una deliciosa melodía proveniente de un violín que me relajaba y tranquilizaba.

Y hoy era otra de esas noches en las que me sentaba a escuchar la música. Vaya, qué bonito suena... lo único que puede opacarla son aquellas malditas voces en mi cabeza que siguen peleando por ver quién estaba detrás de aquella puerta o no.

—_"¡Vamos, Luna! ¡Sé que te mueres de curiosidad! No pasará nada si das un pequeño vistazo..."_

—_"¡No, Lovegood! Debes respetar la privacidad de las personas y **eso** no es correcto"_

—_"¡Por favor!"—_estoy casi segura de que si fuera una persona se habría hincado—_"¡No pierdes nada! ¡Y te conozco mejor que ella! ¡Quieres ver quién toca de aquella maravillosa forma el violín!"_

Cerré los ojos y empecé a meditar la discusión que acababa de ocurrir en mi loca y enredada cabeza: en realidad sí moría de ganas de conocer al autor de tan armonioso sonido, y creo que, tal vez, todas esas noches que he había estado viniendo, he tenido un poco de miedo de saber quién es... no lo sé, yo... yo no me entiendo del todo a veces.

Me paro del suelo y voy hacia la puerta mientras abro lentamente los ojos. Me empieza a dar algo de miedo, pero estoy segura que aquella voz en mi cabeza que ha estado tenaz en su afán averiguar quién está detrás de aquella puerta entreabierta controla en estos instantes cada parte de mi cuerpo al igual que sus movimientos...

Ya he colocado mi mano en la perilla, y sin quererlo mucho, la giro. Mi corazón late muy rápido y pienso que es estúpido ponerme así por esta acción, digo, no habrá nada que no me sea permitido ver (aunque así me sienta...)

Rápidamente me obstruyo la vista con la otra mano. He logrado recuperar un poco de los movimientos de mi ser...

—_"¡Maldita seas, Luna! ¡Quita esa estúpida mano de ahí!"—_sé que lo ha dicho porque ha abierto la puerta. Se muere por saber quién es.

Y... ¡Dios, no! La otra mano baja la que se posaba sobre mis ojos quitándola de ahí y yo... sólo veo...

Terminado de escribir el Lunes 9 de Mayo del 2005 a las 8:26 PM

Terminado de "revisar" el Jueves 12 de Mayo del 2005 a las 4:22 PM

**Notas de la autora:**

Y bien ¿cómo ha quedado? o XDDD ¡Qué loco! P En realidad sí me gustó este capítulo D No sé, ta güeno P

_Seh, seh, tengo demasiado calor y quiero bañarme, así que estas notas serán cortitas _

_Por favor, manden sus comentarios a o mejor dejen un R/R (se aceptan hasta flames UUU (aunque sería mejor que me apoyaran y no la mentaran tan feo ToT )_

_Je, eso es todo ya ¡Adiós! ¡Sigan leyendo!_

_(Je, me acabo de dar cuenta de algo P: Decía que la puerta estaba entreabierta pero luego pongo que gira la perilla, ¿para qué demonios querrá girar la perilla si está entreabierta? UUU Ay, en realidad no me importa UUUU ¡Es mi historia! (muy mal hecha, por cierto UUU)_


End file.
